


When Chez Maz

by misura



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Leia Organa, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: DJ smiled with a hint of sympathy. "Wanna hear w-w-what I think, Skinny H?"Hux thought that he'd preferred 'Hugs' over 'Skinny H', which wasn't even shorter, or funny, or true, for that matter. "Can I actually stop you?"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	When Chez Maz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



After having his eyes studied and pronounced to belong to someone 'young who is only just beginning to learn the meaning of wisdom', Hux had felt more than ready to leave.

Naturally, the First Order had chosen that exact moment to stage a raid - the Kanata woman had muttered something about 'damn Union disputes', but Hux recognized Kylo Ren's sense of excellent timing when it started shooting at him.

Not that anyone with a blaster had come that far yet.

Instead, Leia and the Kanata woman had exchanged a look, and grinned, and Hux had told himself getting turned on in the middle of a fight was both incredibly juvenile and downright foolish, and next thing he knew, they'd gone and left him - possibly to keep an eye on the fourth person at the table, who was even now giving Hux a look that reminded him of used TIE-fighter salespeople.

"I suppose you really will work for anyone," Hux said, feeling a sneer coming on.

(He'd never consciously thought about things like that before, but in the Resistance, people had all sorts of ideas about sneers, and so Hux had felt compelled to make an effort, to change. To fit in.)

"Look who's t-t-talking," DJ said, smiling blandly.

( _'Will wonders never cease?'_ Hux had said, once, with no idea how the hell he'd been supposed to fix this particular mess: it all could have gone smooth and perfect, but no, here was DJ, making deals with information he had no business having, sharing it with people not Hux.)

(The answer, happily, had turned out to be no: Snoke had died, and FN-2187 or whatever he called himself these days had gotten away along with his feisty female friend, and the Resistance and Hux had both lived to fight another day. A pity about Holdo: Hux had looked forward to working with her, but all in all, as good an outcome as could have been hoped for, even with a few wonders thrown in.)

"Oh please," Hux said, even though he couldn't care less about DJ's opinion of him. "I may be a traitor, but at least I have principles. Ideals."

"Maybe." DJ gave him another smile and then a shrug. "But hey, live and l-l-let live. T-t-that's my policy."

"You mean, live and let other people do the shooting," Hux said.

DJ shrugged again. "Didn't hear you p-p-protest."

"What, just now?" Hux sniffed. "Of course not. I'm not an idiot."

"Debatable," DJ said, which was too much, but before Hux could say so, DJ raised his hands and added, "N-n-not stating a personal opinion. Just a f-f-fact."

"Fair enough," Hux said. He was beginning to feel a bit useless. Not _worried_ , as such: that would be stupid. Leia could handle herself, and for all her mumbo-jumbo about his eyes, the Kanata woman's reputation suggested she was perfectly capable of not dying in a battle.

DJ smiled with a hint of sympathy. "Wanna hear w-w-what I think, Skinny H?"

Hux thought that he'd preferred 'Hugs' over 'Skinny H', which wasn't even shorter, or funny, or true, for that matter. "Can I actually stop you?"

DJ blinked at him, as if the answer required serious consideration.

Hux sighed. "Go on. Astound me."

"Two kinds of people," DJ said. "M-m-me, no strings, no ties, no muss, no fuss. Free. Y-y-you. All strings, all ties. Muss. Fuss." DJ shrugged. "Nothing you can d-d-do about it."

"Actually, I rather I think I did," Hux said

Because in a way, it was true: a lot of people, you told them what to do, think, feel, and they did it. Especially if you held a blaster aimed at them, and with a Star Destroyer hanging over their city.

They might not like it; they might tell themselves that they didn't _mean_ it, but so what? Cooperation was cooperation. Given the chance to die free or live under the First Order's rule, most people chose to live. Hux didn't blame them. It was the logical, sensible thing to do.

"Maybe," DJ said.

Hux was beginning to get the impression it was his favorite word. Not yes, not no. Open for interpretation. "You really are the lowest of the low, aren't you? All about the credits."

"Hey, man, nothing in th-th-this universe is free." DJ spread his hands. "Just t-t-trying to make a living."

"Didn't you just say _you_ were free?" Hux said, wondering why he was bothering. Something to do while waiting, he supposed.

"Well, there's f-f-free and free," DJ said, getting up. "Shall we g-g-go?"

"Go where?" Hux asked, because Leia's instructions had been very clear: the two of them were supposed to stay right here. She hadn't quite said, _'don't touch anything'_ , but Hux felt that had more to do with the fact there wasn't really anything _to_ touch.

DJ shrugged. "All right, man. Your c-c-call. Me, I'm leaving."

Leia might need him. Well, probably not. Almost certainly not, in fact. Far more likely that she'd yell at him for not following orders. He might get demoted.

Just because the Resistance wasn't the First Order, that didn't mean Hux should stop respecting the chain of command. After all, the First Order's Supreme Ruler was Kylo Ren, whereas the Resistance's leader was Leia, and Hux knew damn well who of them he actually, genuinely respected, and who of them he'd spent a lot of time fantasizing about shooting in the back.

"C-c-coming?" DJ asked, already at the door.

Hux swallowed, then surprised himself by pulling out his blaster and rising.

"Good ch-ch-choice. Also about the other thing," DJ said, and then, before Hux could ask, 'what other thing?'. "R-r-ready?"


End file.
